


Glitter in the Air

by OrangeVanilla



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Lipstick, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Smoking, Tags will be added, also chris is a doctor, also rami but i mean, and in heels, drag queen!sebastian, sebastian stan in make up, who do we care about here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s starting to drizzle when Sebastian gets outside, which is just his fucking luck. Sequined pumps and puddles aren’t a good mix. His usual smoking alley offers a little shelter, which is grand for all of two seconds until he finds he has no lighter. He looks around for anyone who doesn’t look capable of murder, getting lucky when he someone a little closer to the door of the club. </p>
<p>“Hey, handsome!” he calls, grinning when the man turns around. <em>Very</em> handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter in the Air

The first step to any face, Sebastian has learned, is the lipstick. It may not be the case with everyone, not by a long shot, but three years have taught him to choose his lip colour first, and the rest will follow naturally. 

Most nights he chooses red, just in different shades. Red is safe, and recognisable. Red is familiar, and makes him think of his first night on stage, the night that inspired him to weep with joy when a young man gave him flowers for ‘being fabulous’. Tonight he’s going with a deep purple, peppered with glitter that’ll glint and shimmer under the lights. His lips are his best feature. 

He works at blending his contour while his lips set, eyes trailing to glance at Rami’s reflection in the mirror. Rami’s definitely scavenging, because he has a white chocolate muffin in his hand and it’s public knowledge that it’s Sebastian’s cheat day. “What are you after?” Sebastian asks fondly, perking up a little when he notices that Rami’s holding his famed gold eye shadow in his other hand.

“I need to borrow your brushes. I’ll do your eyes for you, and I’ll give you this muffin,” Rami offers, and Sebastian’s totally sold already. They’re the only two in the dressing room so far, made resoundingly clear by how Rami perches himself in Sebastian’s lap. “Lip test?”

“Gimme a sec,” Sebastian hums, picking off a piece of white chocolate and popping it in his mouth. “Who’s even on tonight? I’m so out of it.”

“Just us, babe. It’s a Wednesday,” Rami says, setting the muffin and his ludicrously expensive shadow on Sebastian’s vanity in favour of a contour brush. Sebastian presses a kiss to Rami’s throat as he starts to blend. “I think you’re still drunk.”

“Not all of us have rich boyfriends to keep us warm, Rambo. I have to work for my company, and my company like giving me vodka shots,” Sebastian smiles, littering wet kisses down Rami’s shoulders and humming in satisfaction when his lipstick remains perfectly intact. Rami honestly has a perfect boyfriend, and everyone in the ‘Queen of the Nile’ club absolutely gushes over him whenever he pays them visit. Sebastian’s not above threesomes, and he’s still patiently waiting for his invitation to their bedroom. 

“I keep telling you, just go on the prowl after you get off stage,” Rami states like he’s telling a child to chew food before swallowing. “You need to hone in on all the sexy men.”

“Rami, most of them see me as a fetish when I’m on stage,” Sebastian huffs, still kissing his way across Rami’s bare shoulders and down. “You know, I could probably blow you and still not smudge this lipstick.”

Rami raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Sebastian in the mirror, making quick work of blending. “I’m already tucked, Seb. Sapphire Delight is making her presence known,” he grins, wiggling his hips when Sebastian pouts at him. “Come on; let me do your eyes. What lashes are you going with?”

“Third set, they’re under my glitter,” Sebastian says, breaking a piece of muffin off and eating it while Rami finds his lashes. “I keep forgetting Wednesday’s mainly stripping now. Gives me an early night.”

“Babe, you haven’t seen an early night since freshman year,” Rami smiles and settles comfortably to straddle Sebastian’s lap. “Sebbles, close your fucking eyes.”

“Ra Ra,” Sebastian grins, wrapping his hands around Rami’s waist and rubbing his lower back. He does as he’s told after a stern look, leaning back in his chair and letting Rami work his magic. Sebastian still feels blessed to have met Rami due to perfect timing, thanks to them both getting into drag at the same time, and being hired to the ‘Queen of the Nile’ club on the same day. Fate brought Sebastian to Rami and his expensive makeup five years ago. “I need to get dick soon.”

“Anthony has a cute friend,” Rami offers, and Sebastian can imagine his concentration face as he coats Sebastian’s lids in expensive shimmery eye shadow. Sebastian huffs through his nose petulantly. “I can’t let you steal my boyfriend, Seb, but you can have one of his friends. He’s buff, gives you something to hold on to.”

“I wanna be in the middle of the two of you, you know that?” Sebastian keeps his face as still as possible as he speaks, hyper aware of Rami reaching to the vanity desk and picking up his liquid liner. Rami laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s throat and running a hand through his hair, keeping his head firmly in place. “Oh, baby, I love it when you make me keep still.”

Rami tuts and squeezes his thighs around Sebastian’s waist. “You’re so thirsty, Sebastian, please just give in and talk to one of Anthony’s friends,” Rami pleads, applying liner to Sebastian’s lids and hissing. “I should’ve put your lashes on first.”

“Its fine, baby, I can reline when you’re done,” Sebastian smiles, giggling gently when Rami blows an annoyed raspberry. “I miss how we were before you had a boyfriend. We used to fuck after every show, and we lived together, and we were happy and-”

“We still live together,” Rami says, blowing softly at Sebastian’s eyelids and retrieving the eyelash glue. “And we still have sex sometimes. Like when you wouldn’t shut the fuck up last weekend about needed a cock in your ass, I fucked you then. And when you were really needy last month, and you cried in my lap about needing to feel like we were still the same. I fucked you then, didn’t I?”

“Not the same,” Sebastian pouts, resting his hands on Rami’s thighs and rubbing idly. Rami’s wearing his shortest shorts, and it really drives home the point that they don’t have casual sex like they used to, because he’s not gonna get a lay tonight. “Is this how people become old and alone? Am I gonna be an old queen in the south, Ra Ra? Are they gonna ship me off to New Orleans, and I’ll go batshit crazy and-”

Sebastian’s cut off with a kiss, wet and messy and full of tongue and spit, just like they used to kiss before Rami got a boyfriend. Sebastian kisses back eagerly, groaning softly when Rami pulls away. “Stay still, I’m putting your lashes on,” Rami says as he does exactly that, and Sebastian does as he’s told perfectly. They stay silent and still for a while, longer than they need to, and Sebastian’s about to say something when he feels a brush at his eyebrow. “I’m gonna do the rest of your face, because you made me feel bad. It’s either that or eat myself to death later.”

Sebastian flutters his eyes open, smiling when Rami gives him a proud look. They work well as a team. Rami’s great at eyes, and Sebastian’s great at lips. “Thanks for the kiss,” he says quietly, staying relaxed under Rami as his eyebrows are taken care of. “I do love Anthony though. I’m happy for you both.”

“You’re gonna find a man, Sebbie. You’re sexy as hell, and now I’ve done your eyebrows you’re gonna be irresistible,” Rami grins, finishing Sebastian’s eyebrows and leaning back to look at his work. “Sexy. I think Anthony’s friend’s gonna be here tonight, so-”

“Rami,” Sebastian rolls his eyes, which is met with a laugh as Rami slips out of his lap. He glances up at the aggressively glittery clock, which tells him he has twenty minutes to get changed into the dress he’s very carefully hand sewn every sequin and feather into for this set. “Ra, have you seen my pumps?”

“The ones that make you look-”

“Like a beauty queen, yeah, those ones,” Sebastian huffs, standing and double checking his tuck before frowning at Rami. “Don’t tell me I left them at home.”

“Honey, they’re in your bag. Want me to sort her wig out?” Rami offers, already furiously applying green shadow to his lids. Sebastian shakes his head, slipping his shorts down and checking his tuck again. The last thing anyone needs is for Venus Starr to come untucked. “Oh my god, she’s wearing the gold.”

Sebastian grins, stepping into his glitziest pair of tights and very carefully pulling them up, faintly remembering the last time he hastily pulled tights up and received ladders as a thank you. “Of course she’s wearing the gold, babe, it’s her favourite. Especially with this set,” he hums, locating his very professional padding and shoving it down into his tights like he’s got a vendetta. Sure, expensive padding is much easier to wear with just one layer of thick glitzy tights, but it hates conforming. 

“I love her in the gold,” Rami says softly, stopping his hasty application of eye shadow to watch Sebastian put on his intensely padded bra, something which doesn’t go unnoticed by Sebastian. Rami has a habit of watching him like a proud mother. Or a jealous ex. There’s no real in between sometimes. “What wig is she-”

“Guess.”

Rami gasps softly, setting his shadow down and devoting his full attention to Sebastian as he slides his dress on. Every time he moves, it glistens and shimmers and sparkles, and he feels proud as hell to wear it, because he looks fucking great. Without the wig, though, he still feels like Sebastian in a dress. “If it’s the blonde one, I’m gonna kiss you.”

“Babe, you did that earlier,” Sebastian giggles softly, putting a wig cap over his hair and retrieving his prized blonde wig from his bag. With curls full of volume and long enough to reach his lower bag, this wig is the pure essence of Venus Starr. “Think you could-”

“Sure,” Rami says as he stands from his chair, clearly happy to just get his hands on Sebastian’s favourite wig. This wig is like his child. “Close your eyes, Seb; I wanna make it like a big reveal.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Sebastian tuts as he does as he’s told, humming softly when he feels the familiar weight of expensive hair, undeterred by the fussing of Rami’s fingers at pins and getting it all perfect. They’re both as pathetically sentimental about drag as each other. 

“All done, babe,” Rami says warmly. Eyes flutter open, and Venus Starr is in the mirror, looking as sparkly as ever. It’s a subconscious change, something natural and honest. But she’s here, fierce and powerful and Venus. 

“Fuck,” she hisses, stepping into her pumps when she notices the clock. “Ra, babe, cinch me,” she demands as she trots over to the vanity, grabbing the setting spray and spritzing her face like a queen possessed. Rami does as he’s told with a knowing smile, pulling at the lacy back of Venus’s dress until she gasps softly.

“I would kill for your waist,” Rami says as he ties the most elegant bow he can manage. Venus smiles softly, standing up fully and turning to face him. “I’m gonna borrow your red matte. Break one of those long legs for me, gorgeous, you look amazing.”

*

“How do you do that drunk?” Rami grins when Venus swans off stage, pressing kisses all over her cheeks and pulling her into a back breaking hug. She hugs back just as tight, letting Rami lead her back to the dressing room and blindly followed, her face buried into his shoulder. “Great crowd tonight, right? Really excited.”

“I feel like I’ve just snorted five lines and run a fucking marathon, babe, they’re amazing tonight,” Venus grins, grateful for Rami’s arms around her cinched waist. They get to the dressing room without a second glance from Gwyneth like they usually receive, because she’s just as pleased about the crowd. “Need a cigarette. Help with my wig, lovely.”

Rami does as he’s told after stealing a wet kiss, kissing shaking hands once the blonde weight is off. Sebastian’s always been like this after shedding Venus, full of trembles and a sense of identity loss for a while. Venus is much bigger than he is. “You go, honey, I’ll distract-”

“Baby, I’m full of padding and sequins. Get me naked,” he asks softly, eternally grateful for how Rami immediately gets to work, untying the bow and releasing him from the corseted dress he spent days making. It slides to the floor easily, and the two of them make easy work of getting rid of the tights and the bra and all of the padding. Sebastian’s quivering like a leaf, and Rami can tell it’s not just adrenaline.

“Angel,” Rami says softly, looking flawless as ever in the glow of their dressing room, all emerald green and crimson red. For him, it’s always been the dress that makes Sapphire Delight. He’s still naked for the most part, save for tights and padding. “My tulip, go breathe some fresh air. You did great.”

“Thanks you,” Sebastian says softly, stepping into his shorts and grabbing a hoodie, slipping it over his shaking shoulders. He escapes out through a side door just before Rami has to turn Gwyneth’s attention to perfecting his highlighter. He runs a hand through his hair and digs through the pockets of his hoodie for a cigarette. He’s still got a full face of makeup, and he will for the rest of the night if his Urban Decay setting spray does its job. He’s still more Venus than Sebastian to passersby, even with less of the feathers and sequins and glitter. 

It’s starting to drizzle when Sebastian gets outside, which is just his fucking luck. Sequined pumps and puddles aren’t a good mix. His usual smoking alley offers a little shelter, which is grand for all of two seconds until he finds he has no lighter. “Fucking fabulous,” he pouts, looking around for anyone who doesn’t look capable of murder. He gets lucky, spotting someone a little closer to the door of the club. “Hey, handsome!” he calls, grinning when the man turns around. _Very_ handsome. His shaking stops almost immediately, as if on instinct.

“Uh, yeah?” the man asks, walking towards him a little and raising an eyebrow.

“You got a light? I’m desperate,” Sebastian purrs, closing the gap between himself and the broad shouldered stranger, more than pleased with the face he’s looking at. A well groomed beard, clear blue eyes, a kind smile. And, in an extended hand, a lighter. “Thanks honey. What’s got you out in the rain, huh?”

“I needed some air, in all honesty,” the man says as Sebastian takes the lighter from him, blushing a little as they lock eyes and he realises who he’s standing with. “You, uh... you were amazing tonight, by the way. Great legs.”

Sebastian laughs loud at that, taking a drag of his now lit cigarette and keeping hold of the man’s lighter, specifically to keep him around for a while longer. “Thank you, babe. You’re missing Sapphire’s set if you stay out here much longer, though. Hasn’t got my legs, but she’s got one hell of a face,” he says softly, silently praying that this man hates short people and has a serious leg fetish. He’s getting desperate. 

“Actually, I came here to see you. You’re kind of famous,” the man admits, leaning a shoulder against the wall and watching Sebastian smoke like a chimney. Sebastian smiles with his teeth for the first time all night, inwardly smug at the fact this sexy bearded man came here for him. “I’m Chris, by the way. And I don’t know anything about makeup, but I think that lipstick looks really sexy on you.”

“God, you’re full of compliments tonight, huh?” Sebastian grins, resting his back against the noticeably damp wall and carefully stepping to avoid a particularly murky puddle. Chris chuckles softly, his eyes never leaving Sebastian and his figure and his legs and his face. Purple lips were a good idea tonight. “You ever been here before?”

“Just once, for my friend’s boyfriend,” Chris admits, and Sebastian’s immediately suspicious of who Chris is. If Rami was right about Anthony’s buff friend, Sebastian’s gonna have seven kinds of fits. “He’s dating Sapph, actually. Well, obviously not Sapphire. He’s dating-”

“That son of a bitch,” Sebastian scowls, very openly angry about Rami being right for the umpteenth time since their friendship began. Chris raises an eyebrow. “Rami set us up.”

“Well I’m not complaining,” Chris says, and Sebastian honest to god feels himself blush harder than a stereotypical anime schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher. “I mean, you’re gorgeous. And yeah, he totally set us up and I was waiting by the door in hope of catching you and asking you out sometime, because you’re mesmerising and shit.”

Sebastian stares at Chris for a while, floored by his blatant attraction. “Well.” he says after a moment. 

“It’s not a kink thing,” Chris insists, looking regretful as soon as he says the words. Saying it’s not a kink thing definitely implies that it might be a kink thing. “I mean, like, you in drag. The legs might be a different story.”

“How would you know?” Sebastian asks, kicking his leg up against the opposite wall to stretch. Chris’s eyes immediately travel to his thighs, and Sebastian gets a flutter of pride at how Chris looks completely infatuated. 

“Well, they’re very nice legs. I mean, I kinda just wanna-”

“I meant the drag. How exactly do you know you like what’s under my makeup?”

“Oh,” Chris looks at the floor sheepishly, and Sebastian rolls his eyes. Rami’s totally showed him his fucking Facebook. “Facebook,” Chris confirms his suspicions as soon as Sebastian thinks it. “But it wasn’t my idea, and I told Anthony it seemed really weird and creepy and wrong, but those two are like a force of nature.”

As if on cue, Anthony unsubtly pokes his head around the door and stares right at Sebastian and Chris in the alley. Sebastian’s glad he’s got his leg up comfortably, because he can easily grab Chris’s hand and place it on his inner thigh. “Play along,” Sebastian whispers, motioning subtly towards Anthony and sharing a look with Chris once he notices the presence of Rami’s boyfriend. “You wanna come into the dressing room?” he purrs, gasping when Chris moves his leg to wrap around his waist.

“Gorgeous,” Chris says, moving to pin Sebastian tight against the wall. Sebastian’s breath catches in his throat when Chris presses against him fully, lips against his throat and promising kisses. “I’ll go anywhere if it means I can get you alone.”

Sebastian drops his cigarette into a puddle, grinning when Chris releases his leg and gestures towards the side door Sebastian entered the alley from. “Wanna see if my lipstick’ll stay on while I suck your cock?” he asks, hoping Anthony hears every word and tells Rami all about it, because Rami worries about everything. 

“When we’re done, I wanna be covered in purple glittery kisses,” Chris grins, letting Sebastian grab his hand and lead him into the tiny little corridor through the door. It’s a startling contrast to the cold drizzle outside, the air around them now stuffy and humid and only really suitable for one person. Sebastian combats this by pressing close against Chris’s side, leading him towards the dressing room and opening the glitzy door. There’s no sight of Rami or Gwyneth, which is a fucking godsend. 

“Lemme untuck, I’m taking you home,” Sebastian commands as he heads into the minuscule bathroom that’s often shared by more than five rowdy queens, especially on Saturdays. Chris hovers awkwardly in the middle of the room, blushing when Sebastian pokes his head around the door and throws his hoodie at him. “Try on some of my make up if you want, I need to let my cock free.”

“I’m guessing your vanity’s the gold one,” Chris smiles and sits in Sebastian’s chair, glancing over the impressively organised desk and picking up a hairbrush covered in rhinestones and sequins. The one thing both Anthony and Rami have both stressed to him is definitely true. Sebastian’s a total magpie. “Not to intrude, but how do you even tuck?”

By the sound of the moan Sebastian makes from the bathroom, it seems pretty good to untuck. “With the power of Satan, and a good pair of panties. I’ve been tucked for hours,” Sebastian groans, throwing his glittery pumps out of the bathroom and sitting on the lid of the toilet. “Be a babe and put those in my bag for me, honey? Rami’s probably packed the rest of my stuff, it’s the silver one with cats on it.”

Chris does as he’s told, taking a moment to admire the rainbow pumps that honestly look more expensive than most cars. They glint and shimmer under the light of the dressing room. If Chris had a thing for shoes, he’d be excited. The bag is packed full to the brim with makeup and clothes and the bouncy blonde wig, so the shoes have to awkwardly balance on top of everything. 

When Sebastian comes out of the bathroom, there’s a look of total satisfaction on his face. “By the way, we don’t have to do anything at my place. I just wanna freak Rami out,” he smiles, padding around the dressing room idly and gathering bits and pieces. They all end up in the seemingly bottomless bag.

“Won’t he be suspicious if he hears absolutely nothing all night?” Chris raises an eyebrow, watching as Sebastian picks up a pack of makeup wipes and takes one out. Chris stands, letting Sebastian sit at his desk and take the last of Venus away for the evening.

Sebastian starts wiping away at layers and layers of foundation and contour and highlighter and blush and powder and setting spray, like he’s dismantling a puzzle he’s taken apart and put back together thousands of times. It’s truly mesmerising. 

“He’ll probably have to go stay with Anthony for the night unless he wants the couch,” Sebastian says as he rubs away at his face in circles, now half done with his left side. “Rami and I share a bed. So if Anthony tells him you’re staying-”

Sebastian stops when he sees the smile on Chris’s face. Even his hand pauses, emphasising his wait for an explanation. “You share a bed. It’s cute.”

“We’re drag queens, it’s a necessity. Body heat and blankets save us a fortune in heating,” Sebastian hums as he continues wiping, crinkling his nose when his first wipe is apparently coated with makeup. “It’s not well paid. S’why we live three minutes away, and together. Two queens are better than one.”

“He told me not to tell you this, but Rami absolutely worships you,” Chris says softly, running a hand through his hair and watching Sebastian smile at him through the mirror. “He said you’re the only thing that keeps him going most days. You’ve got a good friend.”

“Yeah, well, I feel the same about him,” Sebastian admits, peeling his lashes off and getting to work on removing his eye makeup, even if reluctantly. “He’s a gem. Helps me on my bad days, makes me food and rubs my back and gives me cuddles. Friends like that are rare.”

Chris hums gently, putting his hands in his pockets and noticing the lack of lighter. Sebastian most likely still has it somewhere, even if he can’t see any pockets in those tiny shorts. “Don’t be mad at him about the whole ‘setting us up’ thing. He meant well.”

“I couldn’t be mad, he was right,” Sebastian admits, eyes widening when he realises he’s just said that rather than thinking it. “I mean-”

“I’m honoured,” Chris grins through a blush, and Sebastian looks about ready to die of embarrassment. “You’re gorgeous. And you’re nice.”

They enter a long, comfortable since after that, Sebastian working the rest of his makeup off and regretting his lack of exfoliator. The sound of the club is loud even from the dressing room, and it gives them something to laugh at every so often when there are particularly high pitched screams from the crowd.

“You don’t have to come home with me,” Sebastian says faintly, and Chris looks at him like he’s stupid. “Don’t feel like you have to. Y’know, for me or Rami or... you don’t have to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Chris asks, his voice soft and kind. Sebastian gets butterflies. He feels blessed to have this gorgeous man in his dressing room as it is, but now he’s being nice and gentle and reassuring. 

“I don’t know. If I’m not your type.”

Chris raises an eyebrow, kneeling carefully so he’s at Sebastian’s eye level. “Let’s start from here.”

“What?”

“Hi,” Chris says, extending a hand for Sebastian to shake. “I’m Chris. I’m thirty five, I live alone, and I’m a doctor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sebastian takes Chris’s hand and shakes it, blushing softly. “I’m Sebastian. I’m thirty three, I live with my best friend and I’m a performer. And I think your beard looks nice.”

Chris smiles, standing and glancing at the clock and back at Sebastian. “Well, it’s getting late. Can I walk you home?”

“Of course you can,” Sebastian says, standing and stepping into the pair of Vans he walked here in. He picks his hoodie off the floor and pulls it on, zipping it up and thoroughly regretting his lack of shirt when the cold metal zip hits his bare chest. “Are you really a doctor?”

“I am,” Chris says as he picks Sebastian’s bag up and slings it over his shoulder like it weighs nothing at all. He glances over Sebastian’s frame, furrowing his eyebrows as he asks, “Are you sure you’re gonna be warm enough?”

“Three minute walk. Where do you work?”

“I’ll tell you on the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did it i finally put my dear rami malek in a fic i am OVERJOYED I HAVE SINNED  
> tags will probably added, bc i haven't written the second chapter of this yet yikes, but man this is a jam  
> thank you to the anon who sent me a prompt for drag queen sebastian!!! i am in LOVE
> 
> please, don't be a stranger!! indulge my sin with prompts or headcanons at [buckys--plums](), my tumblr, or comment some sin below. i just love sinning. pls.


End file.
